chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Season 4 (Video Games)
'The Walking Dead Season 4 (Video Games) '''was one of the games that Chuck Jason play from the start, sadly. The game was lag the video and did not upload since "Suffer The Children" episode. Episode ''"Done Running" (TBA) "Suffer The Children" (TBA) "Broken Toys" (TBA) "Take Us Back" (TBA) Cast * Clementine (EP.1-4) * Lee Everett (Ep.3) * Alvin Jr (EP.1-4) '' * ''Lilly (EP.2-4) * Violet (EP.1-4) * Louis (EP.1-4) * Abel (EP.1-4) * James (EP.2-4) '' Deaths Chuck Jason * ''Brody "Done Running" - ''The game had no choice but to kill Brody by Clementine * ''Marlon "Done Running" - ''gunshot by AJ in the head. * ''Yonatan "Suffer The Children" ''- The game had no choice but to kill Yonatan by Clementine. * ''Abel "Broken Toys" ''- Chuck chooses to kill Abel to not turned to walkers/zombie. led to Clementine kill Abel without any mercy. * ''James "Broken Toys" ''- While choosing either Clementine to tell AJ to kill Lily with a gun or Let it go, Chuck chooses to let it go, led to James got killed by Lily, leaving as walker/zombie. * ''Tennessee "Take Us Back" ''- Due to Chuck tell AJ he can make the hard calls by his own while crossing the bridge and Louis try to stop Tennessee. AJ shot Tenn's neck and devoured by walkers later put down by AJ due to Chuck told him. Character Clementine ''(Alive) * Though out the game had each ending, Clementine's alive. AJ (Alive) * Though out the game had each ending, AJ's alive. Louis (Determinant) * On "Take Us Back" episode, If Clementine didn't trust AJ back in the cave. Then while crossing the bridge, AJ told Louis to throw Tenn across the bridge, causing Louis to got devoured by walkers and likely become one of the walkers. * On "Take Us Back" episode, If Clementine trust AJ back in the cave. Then while crossing the bridge, AJ will then gunshot Tenn's neck, Louis then Jump to the other side of the bridge, he then will survival rest of the episode. Violet (Determinant) * On "Take Us Back" episode, If Clementine didn't trust AJ back in the cave. Then while crossing the bridge, AJ told Violet to throw Tenn across the bridge, causing Violet to got devoured by walkers and likely become one of the walkers. * On "Take Us Back" episode, If Clementine trust AJ back in the cave. Then while crossing the bridge, AJ will then gunshot Tenn's neck, Violet then Jump to the other side of the bridge, she then will survival rest of the episode. James (Determinant) * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine told AJ to not shoot Lilly alive, James then grabs the gun but he then got stabbed behind by Lilly. He then became walkers and try to attack Clementine in the cave, but he likely stuck there forever. * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine told AJ to shoot Lilly alive, James then somehow escaped the boat and waited Clementine, AJ and Tenn arrive. But James will thread to Clementine for killing Lilly, he can then leave the cave by his own or he stay behind and buy some times for Clementine, AJ and Teen escaped. Lilly (Determinant) * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine told AJ to shoot Lilly alive. In the next episode, Lilly's body can be shown after Clementine woke up after the boat explosion. * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine told AJ to not shoot Lilly alive, Lilly then somehow escaped the boat and trying to escaping by her own. Before the boat falls, she can tell that everything will fall eventually. She then is left by unknown status. Abel (Determinant) * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine chooses to put out of misery to Abel, Abel's body then can be seen in "Take Us Back" with already put down. * On "Broken Toys" episode, If Clementine chooses to let Abel become a walker. In the next episode, walker Abel can be seen while AJ walking back to the Ericson school. Mitch (Deceased) * On "Suffer The Children" episode, while the battle of Ericson against Delta, Mitch tries to take down Lilly down. But he got stabbed in the neck and he's put out of misery by Lilly alive. Tenn (Determinant) * On "Take Us Back" episode, If Clementine doesn't trust AJ back in the cave. Then while crossing the bridge, Teen then got shot in the neck by AJ. After that, he then can be put out of misery by AJ or leaving as walker forever until someone put him out of misery.